Question: Rearrange the equation so $m$ is the independent variable. $7m+2=7n-5$ $n=$
To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $n$. $\begin{aligned}7m+2&=7n-5\\\\ 7m+7&=7n\\\\ \dfrac{7m}{7}+\dfrac{7}{7}&=n\\\\ m+1&=n\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $m$ is the independent variable: $n=m+1$